doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dalek
}} Los '''Daleks' son una raza (TV: Dalek, Gridlock, The Stolen Earth, Journey's End) de mutantes genéticamente alterados que pertenecen al ADN de tipo 467-989 (TV: Daleks in Manhattan) y provienen del planeta Skaro. (TV: The Daleks, Doctor Who, Daleks in Manhattan, Asylum of the Daleks, The Day of the Doctor) Normalmente están situados en el interior de armaduras hechas de policarburo (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks, Doomsday) y Dalekanium. (TV: Evolution of the Daleks, Into the Dalek) En varias ocasiones, los Daleks reconocieron a un Señor del Tiempo, el Doctor, como su mayor enemigo. El Doctor los describió de la misma manera, con su décima encarnación mencionando que un Dalek "no solo es metal, sino que está vivo," y "dentro de la armadura hay una criatura que ha nacido para odiar, cuyo único pensamiento es el de destruir cualquier cosa que no sea un Dalek." (TV: Daleks in Manhattan) Los Daleks lucharon contra los Señores del Tiempo en la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo, que culminó en una destrucción casi total de la raza de los Daleks. (TV: Dalek, The Day of the Doctor) Altamente xenofóbicos y obsesionados con dominar el universo tras la destrucción de su propio planeta, los Daleks son odiados y temidos alrededor del espacio y el tiempo. Origen Los Daleks son unas criaturas provenientes del planeta Skaro. Antiguamente, en Skaro, existían dos razas, los Kaleds y los Thals, siempre en continua lucha unos contra otros. El uso de su poder nuclear hizo que Skaro fuera prácticamente inhabitable, y rápidamente, los Kaleds empezaron a mutar. Temiendo el fin de su raza, los Kaleds pusieron todas sus esperanzas en su líder, el malvado científico Davros, que creó unos seres a los que encerró en máquinas que les suministraban todo lo que necesitaban, como pequeños tanques, armados, y a los que eliminó todo sentimiento, a excepción de uno solo: el odio. Y así nacieron los Daleks. Claro está, Davros no contó con que los Daleks seguían teniendo un enorme instinto de supervivencia, y rápidamente se rebelaron contra él. Se autoproclamaron los seres supremos del Universo, y considerándose una raza superior, decidieron conquistar y exterminar a las inferiores (todas las demás). Pero siempre que los Daleks intentan conquistar el universo, el Doctor está ahí para impedírselo. Por ello todos los Daleks le temen, y están programados para convertirlo en prioridad máxima si él aparece; hasta tal punto, de llamarlo "La Tormenta que Viene". Biología A pesar de su aspecto torpe y robótico, los Daleks son seres vivos mutantes descritos como grotescas criaturas ciclópes, cuya horrible mutación está provocada por las guerras de su planeta natal. Su aspecto exterior (una coraza artificial) es mecánico y parecido al de un salero metálico, midiendo según las medidas de la serie, entre 1,58 y 1,80 m de altura. Su ojo artificial es un visor monofocal y sus extremidades artificiales son un brazo extensible multiusos, de aspecto similar a un desatascador antiguo, y en el lado derecho, su "rayo de la muerte", un dispositivo de aspecto similar a una batidora de huevos, que mata a cualquier ser vivo al que disparen, calcinándolo en una luz láser verde. Su voz electrónica es su firma, sobre todo cuando pronuncian "repetidamente" su palabra más famosa: "¡EXTERMINAR!". Anatomía Coraza de batalla Por añadir... Interior El sector interior de la coraza de batalla, en la que el propio Dalek vive, también tenía un sistema de soporte vital y una computadora de batalla cargada con conocimiento táctico y estratégico. Los mutantes operan la coraza manualmente. Una vez abierta, cualquier otra forma de vida que pueda entrar podía operarla. Si el interior de la coraza de batalla resultaba dañada, anticuerpos Dalek explorarían la zona dañada y eliminarían las amenazas reduciéndolas a polvo fino. Los anticuerpos luego recogerían los restos y los enviarían por un tubo de alimentación para dar de comer proteínas a la creatura. Dentro de la coraza, existía una bóveda cerebral artificial, dentro de la cual el Dalek almacenaba su "odio puro". Según el Duodécimo Doctor, la corteza cerebral artificial "extinguía hasta al más pequeño dote de bondad y compasión". Mutante Las criaturas dentro de las corazas son en realidad mutantes Kaled, los cuales fueron descritos por el Séptimo Doctor como "pequeños bultos verdes". Según otra fuente, las criaturas dentro de la coraza eran originalmente conocidas como Dals. El mutante Dalek posee varios tentáculos y un ojo central, o en algunos casos, un ojo derecho grande y uno izquierdo tan pequeño que podría no ser notado. Pese a su aparente falta de movilidad, eran capaces de defenderse, lo cual se demostró cuando un Dalek atacó y mató a un soldado. Al menos un miembro de la especie, Dalek Sec, poseía una membrana similar a un saco, lo suficientemente grande como para poder engullir a un humano adulto en preparación para el Experimento Final. En ciertas ocasiones poco frecuentes, miembros mutados de otras especies, incluyendo a los humanos, ocuparon las corazas Dalek. (TV: Genesis of the Daleks, Revelation of the Daleks, The Parting of the Ways, Asylum of the Daleks) Debilidades Aunque son casi invulnerables, los Daleks tienen varias debilidades. Estas cambian y varían dependiendo del tipo de Dalek. * Ojos susceptibles al fuego concentrado. (TV: Resurrection of the Daleks, Remembrance of the Daleks, Dalek,'' The Parting of the Ways) * Su propio orgullo (TV: ''Journey's End) * Las impurezas (TV: Revelation of the Daleks, AUDIO: Blood of the Daleks, TV: Evolution of the Daleks, AUDIO: Brotherhood of the Daleks) * La arrogancia * La falta de imaginación * Virus Movellan (TV: Resurrection of the Daleks) * Los explosivos. (TV: Planet of the Daleks, Remembrance of the Daleks) * Un alto poder de armas de energía. (TV: The Parting of the Ways, Journey's End) * Proyectiles Bastic (solo Necros Daleks) (TV: Revelation of the Daleks) * Dalek gunsticks - Exterminio y Desintegración (TV: Evil of the Daleks, Planet of the Daleks, The Five Doctors, Resurrection of the Daleks, Revelation of the Daleks, Remembrance of the Daleks, Evolution of the Daleks, Victory of the Daleks, Into the Dalek, Prosa: Legacy of the Daleks, COMIC: The Threat from Beneath, The Dalek Revenge) * Las temperaturas extremadamente bajas (TV: Planet of the Daleks) * Calor y presión extrema * La enfermedad de la onda de luz. (TV: Planet of the Daleks, AUDIO: Return of the Daleks) * Pistolas de energía (TV: Doomsday, The Stolen Earth, Journey's End) * Rayos de fotones (COMIC: Doctor Who and the Dogs of Doom) * Ametralladoras (Prosa: Legacy of the Daleks) * Bombas and Granadas (TV: Resurrection of the Daleks, Revelation of the Daleks, AUDIO: The Genocide Machine, The Traitor) * Eliminador de tejido (Prosa: Legacy of the Daleks) * La confianza en la lógica y maquinaria (TV: Destiny of the Daleks) * Dinosaurios (COMIC: The Planet of the Daleks) * Viento del tiempo (AUDIO: The Time of the Daleks) * Murciélagos metálicos mejorados por la Mano de Omega en mazas de energía (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks) * El cierre del transmat (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks, COMIC: The Dalek Project) * Sobrecarga (TV: The Power of the Daleks, Asylum of the Daleks) * Piedras en el camino (solo los Daleks originales) (TV: The Daleks' Master Plan) * Ruidos sonoros intensos (TV: Revelation of the Daleks) * armas similares a las armas de Dalekanium. (GAME: Destiny of the Doctors) * Ser juzgados como amenaza para su especies por otros Daleks (TV: Revelation of the Daleks, Remembrance of the Daleks, Evolution of the Daleks, Asylum of the Daleks) * La locura (TV: The Stolen Earth, Journey's End, Asylum of the Daleks) * El odio hacia la auto-impureza (TV: Dalek, The Parting of the Ways, Daleks in Manhattan, Evolution of the Daleks) * El conflicto con otras ideologías Daleks (TV: Revelation of the Daleks, Remembrance of the Daleks, Daleks in Manhattan, Evolution of the Daleks, Journey's End) * Borrado de la memoria por hackeo en la Pathweb y borrado la información (TV: Asylum of the Daleks) * Energía de Regeneración (TV: The Time of the Doctor) Historia Teniendo en cuenta la definición del Quinto Doctor de que una generación son veinticinco años, (TV: Four to Doomsday) la historia de los Daleks se ha desarrollado a lo largo de mil generaciones, 25.000 años. (TV: Genesis of the Daleks) Origen del nombre Davros encontró una profecía en el prohibido Libro de Predicciones, escrito en la lengua muerta de los Dals, que declaraba "...y en ese día, los hombres se convertirán en dioses." En el idioma original, la última palabra se pronunciaba como "Dal-ek." (AUDIO: Guilt) Davros oyó la palabra en la "Solución Dalek" propuesta por la asistente Shan; él acabó robando su idea y la adaptó en lo que sería la creación de los Daleks. (AUDIO: Davros) Hay algunas afirmaciones de que "Dalek" era un anagrama de "Kaled", la raza con la que se desarrollaron genéticamente los Daleks. Ronson, un miembro de la Élite Científica bajo el mando de Davros, mencionó que la palabra "Dalek" nunca se había mencionado antes de que el Cuarto Doctor la utilizase y, horas después, el propio Davros la mencionó. (TV: Genesis of the Daleks) Encontrando al Doctor Hay varias versiones distintas acerca de la creación de los Daleks. (TV: The Daleks, Genesis of the Daleks, COMIC: Genesis of Evil) En algún momento, los Daleks estuvieron varados en su ciudad, donde vieron que los Thals también habían sobrevivido a lo que se conoció como la guerra neutrónica. Tras descubrir que habían pasado a depender de la radiación llegando al punto en que los medicamentos anti-radiación que les dio Susan Foreman les resultaban letales, los Daleks intentaron activar armas atómicas para acabar con los demás y poder ser la única especie con vida en Skaro. El Primer Doctor y sus acompañantes asaltaron su base con los Thals y desactivaron su energía. (TV: The Daleks) . (TV: The Dalek Invasion of Earth)]] No obstante, los Daleks sobrevivieron y, liderados por el Emperador Dalek y el Consejo Dalek, dieron lugar a un interestelar (y posteriormente intergaláctico) Imperio Dalek. (TV: The Daleks' Master Plan) Los Daleks conquistaron y ocuparon la Tierra en el siglo XXII. Las fuerzas de la invasión Dalek fueron lideradas por el Dalek Negro conocido como el Controlador Supremo y cada platillo estaba bajo el mando de un comandante de platillo Dalek. Utilizaron Robomen para llevar a cabo patrullas y vigilar a los esclavos. El Sexto Doctor impidió sus planes de usar un virus de planta Varga y una Élite Robomen en 2163 y luego eliminó todo registro de su papel en ello, aunque la invasión continuó. (AUDIO: Masters of Earth) Los Daleks empezaron una operación minera en Bedfordshire para poder llegar al núcleo magnético de la Tierra, reemplazarlo con un sistema de propulsión y convertir a todo el planeta en una nave masiva. Sin embargo, el Primer Doctor arruinó su plan y la erupción del volcán acabó con los Daleks, destruyendo su base. (TV: The Dalek Invasion of Earth) Una instalación de investigación Dalek, DA-17, permaneció intacta. El Octavo Doctor y su nieta, Susan, se vieron atrapados junto con el Amo y surgieron nuevos Daleks. Estos intentaron conquistar Inglaterra, pero fueron destruidos cuando explotó DA-17. (PROSA: Legacy of the Daleks) thumb|220px|Los Daleks se alían con [[Mavic Chen. ]] A lo largo de su historia, los Daleks han desarrollado los viajes temporales (TV: The Chase), un Imperio Dalek (TV: The Daleks' Master Plan) y naves factoría para sus conquistas. (TV: The Power of the Daleks) Además, los dispositivos que utilizaban para poder desplazarse por superficies sin una carga estática (TV: The Dalek Invasion of Earth) también desaparecieron, permitiendo a los Daleks moverse utilizando su propia energía. Bajo órdenes del Dalek Prime, el Dalek Supremo envió a un escuadrón en una "máquina del tiempo Dalek" a perseguir la TARDIS del Doctor y matar al Primer Doctor y a sus acompañantes a lo largo de la historia. El escuadrón los persiguió en el planeta Aridius, en Nueva York en 1966, en Mary Celeste,en el Festival de Ghana y finalmente en Mechanus. Los Daleks crearon una versión robótica del Doctor, para "infiltrarse y matar al verdadero y a sus acompañantes, pero este fue destruido. El escuadrón atacó a los Mechonoids la "Ciudad Mechonoid". El líder de los Daleks escapó de la batalla contra los Mechonoids después de darse cuenta que el escuadrón no tenía posibilidad de ganar. Los Daleks sobrevivientes, en un acto de auto-sacrificio, hackearon los sistemas de la "Ciudad Mechonoid" y programaron la ciudad para su autodestrucción, esperando matar al Doctor en la explosión. El Doctor escapó y el escuadrón falló en su misión. (TV: The Chase, PROSA: The Chase) Los Daleks formaron una alianza con las Galaxias Exteriores y Mavic Chen, que les proporcionó el mineral Taranio, vital para que el Destructor del Tiempo pudiese acabar con el Sistema Solar. No obstante, el Primer Doctor escapó con el Taranio y los Daleks lo persiguieron hasta que aparentemente se rindió y lo devolvió, aunque les dio un material falso. Una unidad Dalek con un Dalek Rojo enviado desde Skaro en otra máquina del tiempo por el Dalek Prime persiguieron al Doctor y a sus acompañantes por el tiempo hasta que por fin recuperaron en núcleo en el antiguo Egipto, aunque el Dalek Rojo murió en la batalla contra los egipcios. El Doctor activó el Destructor del Tiempo y destruyó a los Daleks, a su flota de invasión y convirtió Kembel en un yermo. (TV: The Daleks' Master Plan, PROSA: The Mutation of Time) Este incidente provocó que se iniciase la Gran Guerra. (PROSA: ''The Evil of the Daleks'') En algún momento después de lo ocurrido en Kembel, una nave factoría Dalek cayó en Vulcan, donde se quedó durante trescientos años hasta que un científico humano llamado Lesterson la recuperó y accedió a la cápsula. Una vez activada, los Daleks supervivientes de su interior decidieron hacerse pasar por unos obedientes drones sirvientes, afirmando ser propiedad de los colonos. Los Daleks se aprovecharon de la confianza de los colonos y establecieron instalaciones de reproducción para poder aumentar en número. El Segundo Doctor acabó destruyendo a los Daleks al emplear la fuente de energía de la colonia en su contra, aunque los Daleks mataron a un gran número de colonos. (TV: The Power of the Daleks) trata de protegerlo. (TV: The Evil of the Daleks)]] Daleks liderados por el Emperador empezaron a trabajar en tecnología de viaje temporal más avanzada junto con Theodore Maxtible. Los Daleks querían Daleks humanizados, de modo que obligaron al Segundo Doctor a que implantase el Factor Humano en tres Daleks. Esto ayudaría además a identificar el Factor Dalek, que propagarían por la historia de la Tierra para impedir que tuviese lugar la Gran Guerra. Sin embargo, el Segundo Doctor animó a los tres Daleks humanizados, Alfa, Beta y Omega, a que se defendiesen. Temiendo las implicaciones, el Emperador ordenó que varios Daleks pasasen por un arco que reimplantaría su Factor Dalek, pero el Doctor provocó un cambio e hizo que todos los Daleks que pasasen por el arco fuesen humanizados. Se produjo un inevitable conflicto en Skaro entre Daleks normales y humanizados, algo que aparentemente supuso el fin de los Daleks. (TV: The Evil of the Daleks, PROSA: The Evil of the Daleks) En realidad, la Guerra Civil Dalek no fue el fin de los Daleks; los Daleks humanizados fueron derrotados y las fuerzas del Emperador empezaron a reconstruirse, resultando en la aparición de una nueva estructura de comando con drones Dalek grises y Daleks Supremos dorados. El Doctor volvió a encontrarse con los Daleks en su tercera encarnación y consideró lo equivocado que estuvo al pensar que los Daleks habían sido derrotados. (TV: Day of the Daleks) Los Daleks humanizados que sobrevivieron, liderados por Alfa, se vieron obligados a huir de Skaro en un platillo que capturaron. Alfa tuvo una visión de un mundo en el que podían vivir recluidos en paz, sabiendo que el resto de su especie jamás dejaría de perseguirlos. Se asentaron en Kyrol, en una ciudad subterránea, Azhra Korr, bajo el fondo marino. En este lugar, dieron origen a su propia cultura, creando arte, meditando y desarrollando las habilidades psíquicas latentes en todos los Daleks. El Octavo Doctor y su acompañante, Izzy Sinclair, ayudaron a estos Daleks a derrotar al Kata-Phobus, el último Kyroliano. La raza Kyroliana se extinguió cuando Alfa y los otros Daleks se autodestruyeron. (COMIC: Children of the Revolution) Guerra entre Imperiales y Renegados Por añadir... Un nuevo imperio Por añadir... La Guerra del Tiempo Por añadir... Sobreviviendo a la Guerra del Tiempo Por añadir... Culto de Skaro Por añadir... Creación y destrucción del Nuevo Imperio Dalek Por añadir... Nuevo Paradigma Dalek Por añadir... Sociedad y Cultura Los Daleks eran conocidos por escribir poesía (PROSE: The Also People), y algunos de los más elaborados gritos y canciones de batalla Daleks tenían una cualidad casi poética (por ejemplo, "Avanza y ataca!, Ataca y destruye! Destruye y disfruta!" (TV: The Chase)'' y la repetición de palabras tales como "Predecir! Predecir! Predecir!" (TV: ''The Parting of the Ways). En un realidad alternativa, los Daleks mostraron una afición por las obras de William Shakespeare. (AUDIO: The Time of the Daleks) Los Daleks eran una raza guerrera que peleó contra civilizaciones y razas enteras en todo el universo.. (TV: The Daleks, Doomsday) Cuando el Undécimo Doctor fue al Manicomio Dalek dijo que él consideraba a los Daleks la raza guerrera más avanzada en el universo. (TV: Asylum of the Daleks) Debido a sus frecuentes derrotas contra el Doctor, este convirtió en una figura legendaria en la cultura Dalek y su mitología. Ellos dieron órdenes de destruirlo al verlo, y en ocasiones eran capaces de identificarlo a pesar de su regeneración. Los Daleks nombraban al Doctor como el "Ka Faraq Gatri", (lo que significaba el "Portador de la Oscuridad" o "Destructor de Mundos"). (COMIC: Bringer of Darkness) El Noveno Doctor afirmó que los Daleks también lo llamaban "la tormenta que viene". (TV: The Parting of the Ways) El Doctor también es conocido como el Destructor de los Daleks.Poco antes de la destrucción del Manicomio Dalek, Oswin borra todos los conocimientos del Doctor de la memoria de todos los Daleks. (TV: Asylum of the Daleks) Sin embargo, los Daleks recuperaron sus sobre el Doctor de Tasha Lem. (TV: The Time of the Doctor) Por añadir... Psicología Por añadir... Religión Algunos Daleks creados a través de la manipulación genética de humanos por el Emperador Dalek en un estado de locura eran fanáticos religiosos. Ellos adoraban al Emperador como su dios. Los demás Daleks no tienen ninguna creencia ni religión, salvo la idea de que son seres supremos. Algunos Daleks afirmaban que no existía un dios. Sistema legal Pese a no tener interés en la ley galáctica, hubo al menos dos ocasiones en las que los Daleks llevaron a dos de sus enemigos a Skaro para ser juzgados, en lugar de exterminarlos en ese momento. El primero de ellos fue su creador Davros. y el segundo fue el Señor del Tiempo renegado conocido como el Amo. (TV: Doctor Who) No está claro si el juicio de Davros fue para calificarlo de criminal o para evaluar si era en realidad digno de convertirse en el líder supremo de la raza. Jerarquía Dalek Pese a concebir a la especie entera como superior, los Daleks sí tenían un sistema de jerarquías. Esto incluía una gran variedad de rangos, establecidos a un grupo de Daleks selectos. (TV: The Daleks, The Dalek Invasion of Earth. The Evil of the Daleks, Victory of the Daleks) Escritura Dalek Los Daleks usaban inscripciones como códigos para reconocerse. Medían el tiempo en rels. Eran capaces de leer números, letras y demás caracteres humanos, e incluso podían usarlos. Efecto cultural Por añadir... Tecnología Dalek Por añadir... Armamento Dalek Por añadir... Otras referencias Por añadir... en:Dalek Categoría:Daleks Categoría:La Alianza Categoría:Especies viajantes del tiempo